Yurekayda
Yurekayda is a bird creature, like Jichaw. Unlike Jichaw, Yurekayda are able to fly but they rarely do it and they mainly prefer traveling by foot. However, they will fly to move around quicker besides by foot. Like Hanaruba and Melixs, Yurekayda is a rival of Morikame. Their creation was inspired by the Phorusrhacids. Their feet are similar to those of Dromaeosauridae and the Shiraptoridae. Appearance Yurekayda resembles a phorusrhacid; prehistoric, predatory flightless birds. They have a beak that has two noches, one not far from their eyes and the second one closer to the front of the beak. They have nostrils and near the tip of the beak is a blade-like weapon. This weapon is what Yurekaydas mainly use when attacking prey and enemies. When looked at from the front, their beak looks narrow but it is actually strong and sharp. They have a roundish head and a long neck leading to the rest of their body. They have the same eyes that alot of predatory species have with a slitted pupil and their eyes are orange in color. They are mainly a darkish-lightish brown in color with long feathers on their body and on their rear, the feathers on their rear are the longest. These feathers are mainly brown but are have some orange coloring on the outsides of the feathers. On their legs extending up to their knees is a pattern that highly resembles flames that is mostly yellow in color but becomes a dark orange on their ankles. Their dromaeosaur-like feet have 4 toes, one pointing backwards and 3 pointing foward with one of them having the sickle-like claw. All their toes have sharp claws. Biology and Behavior Yurekaydas are omnivores, but like Morikame, they are predators. They are able to run up to 30mph when in pursuit of prey. When hunting, they attempt to sneak up on the prey for the side and if the prey sees the Yurekayda and flees, the Yurekayda will chase it down, run to it's side and peck the area near the neck and shoulders. These pecks are strong and can possible paralazye or kill prey. When hunting small prey animals, such as Mardorew, Yurekaydas chase them down and pin the Mardorew down with the foot then stabbing it when the sickle-like claw. Then the begin feeding on the carcass. Their beak is sharp and can easily tear flesh from bone. This is to help the Yurekaydas get food fast before another predator may come and take it, such as their main rival, Morikame. They usually live alone or in a pair, these pairs are usually a breeding pair, a male and a female. Both genders are equally dangerous and aggressive, males are more aggressive during the breeding seasona and females are more aggressive when they have chicks. During the breeding season, males attempt to impress a female with the feathers one his head and on his body. If successful, the female will lay her eggs in about 5 months and they take 5 weeks to hatch. The breeding pair will not make their nest anywhere nearby Morikame territory, a pack of Morikame tend to attack Yurekayda nests and kill the male, female and chicks for territory as well as for food but usually territory is the reason. Males will help the female raise and defend their offspring, they take turns going hunting and bringing food back to their mate and the chicks. When the chicks are 4 weeks old, they begin to accompany their parents in hunting but they usually follow one of their parents. The parents are cautious during this time as they know the chicks are still vulnerable. The chicks will leave the nest when they are 8 months old. Yurekaydas can live up to 60 to 70 years, but not all make it to that age. Name Origin Their name has no real meaning. The guillermoi is from the phorusracid Kelenken Gallery Credit to those whose artwork in this gallery. (Pics with external links only, those are the people who did the artwork and full credit goes to them) File:Yurekayda_Rear_View.png|Rear view of a Yurekayda File:Yurekayda_Nest.png|A Yurekayda nest with chicks File:Nest_Raid.png|A pack of Morikames attacking a Yurekayda nest. These attacks are rare. File:Yurekayda_Chick_Escape_Fail.png|A Yurekayda chick being killed by a Morikame's poison, it was attempting to escape by flying. File:Yurekayda_Attack.png|A Yurekayda attacking a Mardorew File:Yurekayda_in_pursuit.png|A Yurekayda chasing a Mardorew File:Stunned.png|A Yurekayda was attempting to use it's Charge against a Morikame but it got shot with poison and got stunned. File:Yurekayda_Flight.png|A Yurekayda in flight. Category:Creatures who belong to a unknown family Category:Omnivorious Species Category:Predatory Omnivore Species Category:Non-poisonous Species Category:Flying Species Category:Forest Species Category:Birds Category:Non-dinosaurian Species